A second life
by SilverSilicion
Summary: Harry verbringt die letzten vier Ferien wochen vor dem fünfeten Schuljahr aus Sicherheitsgründen in Hogwarts als etwas unvorhergesehenes passiert...
1. Prolog

**Titel:** A Second Life – _oder_ – Was unbekannte Zaubertränke anrichten können  
**Autor: **Silver-chan

**Email: **star-silver@web.de **  
Teil: **Prolog/14

**Pairings: **HP/DM_ (aber erst in den späteren Kapiteln, HG/RW _(nur beiläufig erwähnt)_**  
Warnings: AU post GoF, Slash _(spätere Kapitel)_, violence _(nur Prolog)_, Kindesmisshandlung _(nur Prolog)_, **_

**Rating: **PG-13****

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, alles JKR (sonst wäre **ER **niemals gestorben!!!)

**Betaleser: **Assassin (*knuddel* Viele vielen Dank!)

**Reviews:**

@ Honoka: Vielen Dank! Mehr weiß ich grad nicht dazu zu sagen...

@ Spike-Kain Tenoh (Hab mir den ganzen Namen gemerkt *g*): Ne, mir gefiel mein Schreibstil nicht mehr und ich wollte das verbessern... Und ich hatte einen größeren logischen Fehler drinnen.

@placebo07: Vielen Dank für das Lob (ich wird gern zugeschleimt *g* Das muntert mich auf) Ansonsten siehe oben.****

**Kommentar: **Hab mich mit dem Prolog extra beeilt, damit ihr nicht so lange warten müsst. Sorry, ich hatte gesagt, ein bisschen verändert, das trifft ihm Prolog (aber auf die anderen Kapitel) nicht zu, der ist irgendwie heftiger geworden, als ich beabsichtigte.

Außerdem ist mir bei der Alten Version ein hübscher Logik-Fehler aufgefallen: Harry kommt in den Ferien nach Hogwarts, verschwindet spurlos (zumindest für die Lehrer), zum selben Zeitpunkt taucht Snapes Sohn, der genau so alt ist und von dem niemand wusste auf, ich mein so blöd können die auch nicht sein... Aber ich... *drop*

Naja, ich wollt sicher nicht mein Geschwafel lesen...

Ein Dickes Danke an Assassin für Betalesen! *knuddel*

**Prolog:**

Es war ein sonniger Morgen des 24. Juli im Ligusterweg. Ein magerer Junge mit dunkelbraunem, wild abstehendem Haar kniete im schlammigen Boden eines kleinen Gartens. Schlammig deshalb, weil es zuvor geregnet hatte. Der Garten war von einer grünen Hecke umgeben und Harry, der Junge, zupfte Unkraut aus den Blumenbeeten seiner Tante. 

Sein Cousin Dudley musste immer noch Diät halten, weshalb Harry kaum noch zu essen bekam, weil er noch weniger essen durfte als Dudley.

Er stand kurz auf und streckte sich.

Dudley rief sofort: „Mummy! Er arbeit nicht weiter!"

Harrys Cousin lag auf einer rotweiß gestreiften Liege, die unter seinem Gewicht bedenklich knarrte und sich durchbog, und schlürfte Eistee. Neben ihm lag auf einem kleinen, hellen Tisch ein Stapel Comics und sein Gameboy mit einigen (einem Haufen) Spielen. 

Wenn er sich nicht gerade die Bilder in seinem Heften anschaute oder auf Aliens schoss, sah er mit Vorliebe seinem Cousin beim schuften zu.

Petunia streckte den Kopf aus dem Küchenfenster und keifte: „Harry, los mach weiter! Oder willst du, dass ich es Vernon erzähle?"

Harry schüttelte schnell den Kopf und arbeitete weiter. Mit Grauen erinnerte er sich an das was das letzte Mal geschehen war als Vernon sauer auf ihn gewesen war.

*flashback*

_Harry war gerade eine Tag „zuhause" als Dudley mit dem Bumerang das Küchenfenster einwarf. Er behauptete felsenfest Harry hätte den Bumerang verhext und ihn in das Küchenfenster gelenkt._

_Harry hatte das natürlich abgestritten, weil er es ja auch nicht getan hatte._

_Vernon hatte ihm natürlich nicht geglaubt. Er hatte Harry gepackt ins Wohnzimmer geschleift und ihm das viel zu große T-Shirt, was einmal Dudley gehört hatte, ausgezogen._

_Dann hatte er seinen Hosengürtel genommen und ihm ein paar heftige Schläge auf den Rücken verpasst._

_Harry hatte tagelang nicht auf dem Rücken liegen können und nicht nur wegen seiner Alpträume und Narbenvisionen, sondern auch wegen seiner Schmerzen im Rücken nicht schlafen können._

*flashback end*

Am Abend schrie Dudley, dass man ihm seine Gameboy geklaut hätte. Petunia und Vernon suchte alles ab, konnten ihn aber nicht finden. Als Dudley aufstand um auf die Toilette zu gehen, sah man, dass sein Gameboy total ruiniert auf der Liege lag. 

Dudley behauptete Harry hätte ihn dort hingelegt.

„Harry komm sofort herunter!!!"

Harry rannte schnell die Treppe herunter die im Flur endete. Dabei nahm er immer zwei Stufen auf einmal, denn der Tonfall Vernons gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

„Ja?" fragte Harry sofort als er auf der Terrasse ankam.

Vernon sah in an. „Was hast du mit Dudleys Gameboy gemacht?"

Harry machte ein erstauntes Gesicht: „Ich war an dem Teil nicht einmal dran..."

„Ach ja? Und wie erklärst du dir dann, dass er auf dem Liegestuhl lag und der arme Dudley sich drauf setzten musste?"

„Ich habe das Ding nicht einmal angefasst, geschweige denn es auf Dudleys Stuhl gelegt! Wahrscheinlich hat er das selbst gemacht!"

Vernons Gesicht nahm nun einen wutroten Farbton an, bevor er Harry sein Zimmer zerrte und dann anbrüllt: „ALS DANK DAFÜR, DASS ICH DICH AUFGENOMMEN UND DIR ESSEN UND KLEIDUNG GEGEBEN HABE, ZERSTÖRST DU DIE SACHEN MEINER FAMILIE UND GIBST UNS AUCH NOCH DIE SCHULD DAFÜR???"

Harry sah ihn wütend an, er hatte nun eh nichts mehr zu verlieren: „Essen und Kleidung? Ich bekomme kaum soviel zu Essen, dass es zum Überleben reicht! Und meine Kleidung ist die alte, abgetragene von Dudley!"

Nun hatte Vernons Kopf die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate. Er holte aus und gab Harry eine so heftige Ohrfeige, dass dieser nach hinten taumelte.

Hinter ihm lag unglücklicherweise eine Stapel Kleidung und er fiel nach hinten, wobei er ziemlich unsanft mit dem Kopf aufschlug.

Harry sah für einen Moment schwarze Flecken vor seinen Augen. Als er sich aufrichten wollte trat Vernon ihm kräftig in den Magen.

Er zischte: „Wag es nicht noch einmal mich so schamlos anzulügen und zu beleidigen!"

Danach drehte er sich um und verlies das Zimmer.

Harry stöhnte vor Schmerzen. Dann wurde ihm endgültig schwarz vor Augen und er flüchtete endgültig in die, ihn von den Schmerzen erlösende, Dunkelheit der Ohnmacht.

Als Harry erwachte funkelten schon tausende von kleinen Lichten am Himmel über England.

Er stand unter großen Schmerzen auf und stellte sich ans Fenster. Seine Hände krallten sich am Fenstersims fest und er sah nach draußen.

Auf einmal hörte er Flügelschlagen und ein Schatten kam schnell auf ihn zu.

Harry wich vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück, aber es war nur seine Eule Hedwig.

Ja, Harry besaß eine Eule, denn er war kein gewöhnlicher Junge. Das war auch der Grund, aus dem seine Verwandten ihn so hassten.

Harry Potter war ein Zauberer.

Und ein außergewöhnlicher noch dazu. Er war „der Junge der überlebte".

Der, der den mächtigsten aller Zauberer, abgesehen von Albus Dumbledore, dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts, besiegte.

Der böse Zauberer, der sich selbst den Namen „Lord Voldemort" gegeben hatte, versuchte ihn mit einem Zauberspruch zu töten, als Harry ein Jahr alt war. Zuvor hatte er Harrys Eltern getötet. Aber der Fluch prahlte an Harry ab und hinterließ nur eine feine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn, an der ihn jeder Zauberer erkannte.

Der Fluch wurde zurückgeworfen und vernichtete Voldemort. Er tötete diesen zwar nicht, aber nahm ihm alle Kräfte.

Allerdings war Voldemort vor einigen Wochen, mit Hilfe eines Rituals, zurückgekehrt.

Seit dem hatte Harry fast jede Nacht Albträume und Narbenvisionen, denn er war durch die Fluchnarbe mit Voldemort verbunden und sah bei diesen Visionen alles was dieser in diesem Moment tat.

Und als ob das alles nicht schon genug wäre, schlug ihn sein Onkel auch noch.

Harry streckte seinen Arm aus und Hedwig landete auf diesem. Sie gurrte und Harry strich ihr zärtlich über das Gefieder.

Dann ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und griff ein Blatt Pergament und tauchte seine Adlerfeder, welche er zum Schreiben nutzte, in ein Glas Tinte.

Dann schieb er einen Brief an Albus Dumbledore.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore,_

_Ich bitte Sie vielmals um Verzeihung, dass ich Sie in den Ferien belästige, aber Sie müssen mir helfen!_

_Vernon schlägt mich, weil er behauptet, ich würde die Sachen der Dursleys verzaubern, auch ich so etwas nie tun würde und auch in den Ferien überhaupt nicht zaubern darf._

_Oder ich würde sie absichtlich kaputtmachen, obgleich ich sie nicht einmal angefasst habe._

_Ich halte das nicht länger aus._

_Bitte tun Sie etwas!_

_Hochachtungsvoll, H. Potter_

Harry besah sich den Brief noch einmal und beschloss, dass er so bleiben konnte.

Er nahm einen Umschlag, auf den er _Prof. Albus Dumbledore schrieb, und steckte den Brief hinein._

Dann ging er zu Hedwig und sprach sie an: „Hedwig? Kannst du den zu Prof. Dumbledore bringen?"

Die Eule gurrte zustimmend und schlug mit den Flügeln.

Harry band den Brief an ihrem Bein fest und trug sie zum Fenster.

„Bitte bring ihn so schnell du kannst, ja?"

Hedwig kniff ihn zärtlich in den Finger und flog in die tiefschwarze Nacht hinaus.

Harry legt sich unter den dünnen Decken seines Bettes und versuchte zu Schlafen.

Er war so erschöpft, dass er sofort in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er erst gegen 11 Uhr auf. Harry wunderte sich, warum Petunia ihn noch nicht aus dem Bett geworfen hatte und stand auf um hinunter zu gehen.

Er zog eine alte Hose, viel zu große Socken, nicht dass die anderen Sachen ihm gepasst hätten, und ein ausgeblichenes T-Shirt an.

Dann stieg er vorsichtig, denn sein Kopf schmerzte bei der kleinsten Erschütterung, die Treppe hinunter.

Petunia hörte ihn und keifte aus der Küche: „Wo warst du, du nutzloses Balg? Ich habe dich schon seit 7 Uhr gerufen!"

Harry, der inzwischen an der Tür zur Küche stand, zuckte bei dieser Lautstärke zusammen.

Petunia drehte sich um und zuckte ihrerseits.

Harrys linke Gesichtshälfte schillerte in den unterschiedlichsten Blau-, Lila- und Grüntönen.

Sie sah auch die große Beule am Hinterkopf und die feine, inzwischen getrocknete Blutspur vom Hinterkopf, den Nacken entlang.

Auch wenn Petunia weder ihre Schwester, noch Harry leiden konnte, konnte sie das nicht ansehen.

Sie legte den Lappen weg und setzte Harry auf einen Küchenstuhl.

Dann ging sie die Treppen hinauf in das helle, weiße Badezimmer und holte aus einem Schränkchen eine Kiste mit Medikamenten und Verbandszeug.

Sie ging zurück in die Küche und sah sich zuerst Harrys Hinterkopf an.

Dabei bewegt sie ihn leicht hin und her, was bei Harry ein heftiges Zischen auslöste.

Dann nahm sie einen Lappen und wusch vorsichtig das Blut ab.

Harry wunderte sich zwar etwas über ihr Verhalten, sagte aber nichts dazu.

Nachdem das Blut weg war, besah sie sich Harrys Kopf noch einmal.

Dann murmelte sie: „Genäht werden muss nichts, es war nur eine kleine Wunde, die schon fast wieder zu ist.

Dann besah sie sich Harrys Gesicht, seufzte und griff in die Kiste. Sie zog eine weiße Tube heraus, welche sie öffnete.

Petunia nahm die Salbe und verrieb sich vorsichtig auf Harrys linker Gesichtshälfte.

„Das hilft gegen die Blutergüsse... Wo hast du noch Schmerzen?"

Harry antwortete leise: „Der Rüchen und der Bauch."

Seine Tante hob das T-Shirt hoch und meinte dann, dass sie von Außen nicht sehen könnte, wenn die Schmerzen aber schlimmer würden sollte er ihr Bescheid sagen.

Danach besah sie sich seinen Rücken und nahm eine weitere Tube aus dem Korb auf dem Küchentisch.

Sie verteilte die Wundsalbe auf den Striemen am Rücken, die vom ersten Wutausbruch Vernons zeugten. Dann goss sie Wasser in eine Glas und gab eine Tablette Aspirin (1) hinein.

„Trink das! Das hilft gegen die Kopfschmerzen!"

Als Harry getrunken hatte schickte sie ihn in sein Zimmer und bat ihn den Korb wegzuräumen. Sie spülte das Glas damit Vernon nichts merkte, denn er hätte sicher etwas dagegen, wenn sie Harry mit Medikamenten fütterte.

Harry räumte den Korb in den Schrank und ging in seine Zimmer. Er wunderte sich warum seine Tante ihm geholfen hatte, dachte aber, dass sie wohl Mitleid mit ihm gehabt hatte.

In den folgenden drei Tagen, weckte seine Tante ihn immer wenn Vernon zur Arbeit gegangen war und behandelte seine Verletzungen.

Nach 5 Tagen waren seine Verletzungen verschwunden. Seine Tante schickte ihn Einkaufen und danach das Badezimmer putzen.

Sie hatte ihm in der letzten Woche immer nur leichte Aufgaben gegeben, wobei er seinen Kopf schonen konnte.

Und Dudley war diese Woche bei einem Klassenkameraden zu Besuch.

Während er den Boden wischte dachte Harry nach. //Heute ist der 29., das heißt Hedwig ist jetzt 6 Tage weg... Und morgen ist mein Geburtstag!//

Er machte sich zwar Sorgen um Hedwig, aber der Gedanke an seinen Geburtstag erhellte seine Stimmung doch ein wenig.

Am Abend lag Harry wach im Bett. Er sah auf Dudleys alten Wecker, der zwar nicht mehr Klingel konnte, aber ansonsten noch tadellos funktionierte.

//23.59 Uhr, noch 25 Sekunden bis ich 15 bin... noch 20 Sekunden... noch 15... 10... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... //

Ein leises Geräusch ertönte. Neben Harrys Bett erschien niemand anderes als Remus Lupin! 

„Hi Harry!" flüsterte er: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!"

„Ähm danke, Professor, aber was machen sie hier?" 

„Nun, nachdem Albus deinen Brief erhielt, benachrichtigte er mich und Sirius. Wir kamen so schnell es ging nach Hogwarts. Albus meinte, du könntest bis zum Ende der Ferien mit und im Schloss bleiben."

Harry sprang auf und umarmte den besten Freund seines Vaters und seines Patens fest.

Dann zog er sich schnell an und stopfte Bücher, Pergament, Kleidung und private Sachen in seinen Koffer. Zum Schluss griff er noch nach Hedwigs leerem Käfig und seinem Zauberstab.

„Ich bin fertig!" verkündete er. „Gut", antwortete Remus, dann halt jetzt alles gut fest.

Remus griff nach Harrys Schulter und zog mit der anderen Hand eine alte Taschenuhr, die nichts anderes als ein Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts war, aus der Tasche seines braunen, alten und etwas abgetragenen Umhangs. 

Sofort spürte Harry das bekannte Ziehen im Bauchnabel und schloss die Augen.

Als er sie wieder öffnete stand er im Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah Harry freundlich an.

„Nun Harry, ich denke Remus hat die alles erklärt ja?" 

Harry nickte.

„Gut, dann kann er dir jetzt auch das Zimmer zeigen. Ach ja, Herzlichen Glückwunsch Harry und schlaf gut!"

Remus führte Harry durch das Schloss bis zu einer wunderschönen, dunkelbraunen Holztür in die Löwen und Phönixe geschnitzt waren.

Er öffnet sie und Harry stand in einem Wohnraum, der ganz in Rot- und Goldtönen gehalten war.

In dem Zimmer standen, vor einem großen gemütlichen Kamin, zwei roten Ohrensessel und davor noch einmal ein Fell.

Außerdem gab es ein Sofa und zwei Sessel auch in rot vor einem kleinen Holztisch mit goldenen Verziehrungen.

Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers stand ein Esstisch, passend zum Couchtisch, mit vier Holzstühlen, deren Polster wiederum rot waren.

Die Wände waren golden mit roten Verziehrungen.

Es führten, außer der Tür durch die sie herein gekommen waren, drei weitere Türen aus dem Zimmer hinaus. Remus deutete auf die Linke.

„Dort ist mein Zimmer, das in der Mitte ist das von Sirius und das Rechte deins. Der Köter pennt schon wieder. Ich weck ihn gleich, aber zuerst bringen wir deine Sachen in dein Zimmer."

Sie betraten das rechte Zimmer und auch dieses war rot-golden.

Es hatte dieselbe Tapete wie der Wohnraum und an der rechten Wand stand ein riesiges Himmelbett aus Holz mit roten Vorhängen, die auf gezogen waren.

Auf der roten Bettdecke war mit goldenen Fäden das Gryffindor-Wappen gestickt.

Gegenüber vom Bett befand sich ein Kleiderschrank, daneben war eine Tür zum Badezimmer.

Dieses war aus Marmor, hatte in der Mitte eine poolähnliche Badewanne und Wasserhähne aus Gold. 

An der Wand die der Tür gegenüberlag, standen ein großer Schreibtisch und ein kleiner Tisch der für Eulenkäfige gedacht war. Hedwig saß schon auf dem Fenstersims der Fensterfront, die sich auf der Seite mit dem Schreibtisch befand, und als Harry den Käfig abstellte und öffnete,  landete sie darin und trank aus ihrem Wassernapf.

Die Fenster hatten rote Vorhänge mit goldenen Verziehrungen. Insgesamt wirkte das Zimmer sehr gemütlich.

Sie gingen zurück in den Wohnraum und Remus deutete Harry sich vor den Kamin zu setzten.

Danach ging er in Sirius Schlafzimmer.

Zwei Minuten später kamen beide zurück und Harry fiel seinem Paten um den Hals.

Als er ihn wieder losließ und sich Sirius anschaute, sah er sofort, dass sein Pate besser und gesünder aussah als letztes Mal.

Er war rasiert, hatte seine Haare gewaschen und gekämmt und sie bis zu den Schulterblättern abgeschnitten (2).

Auch war er nicht mehr so mager wie vorher.

Sirius und Remus reichten ihm ein Päckchen, welches Harry sofort auspackte.

Es waren drei Bücher, von denen Harry zwei im Kampf gegen Voldemort gebrauchen konnte, _‚Die Grundlagen des Duellierens' und __‚Verteidigung gegen schwarze Magie und andere Flüche' und ein Buch, das eher für die Freizeit war, _‚Die Biografien der besten Quidditchspieler dieses Jahrhunderts'_._

Außerdem bekam er noch ‚Berti Botts Bohnen' und Schokofrösche.

Kurz darauf bekam er noch zwei Eulen; eine von Hermione und Ron und eine von Hagrid, welcher sich zurzeit mit Madam Maxime in Russland, beim den Riesen befand.

Er schrieb, dass es dort sehr schön sei und er Harry leider kein Geschenk schicken könnte, was ihm sehr Leid täte. Harry machte dies aber nichts aus.

Hermine und Ron schenkten Harry einen Gutschein für einen Uhrenladen in Hogsmead, weil Harrys alte Uhr ja bei der zweiten Aufgabe des _Trimagischen Turniers_ kaputt gegangen war.

Harry freute sich und ging bald darauf schlafen, da es schon sehr spät war.

Harry verbrachte die nächste Woche mit Hausaufgaben und Quidditch trainieren, wobei ihm Sirius und Remus oft Gesellschaft leisteten.

Die anderen Lehrer, mit Ausnahme von Snape, den Harry nicht gesehen hatte, da er in seinem Labor einen neuen Trank braute und erforschte, waren im Urlaub und sollten nächste Woche zurückkehren.

Eines Abends tobte Harry mit Sirius durch den Wohnraum und stürzte dabei so unglücklich, dass er sich dabei das Handgelenk brach.

Er sagte Sirius, dass er schnell zum Krankenflügel gehen und Madam Pomfrey um einen Trank zur Heilung von Knochen (3) bitten würde.

Er machte sich auch auf den Weg, aber an die Tür des Krankenflügels war verschlossen und ein Zettel hing an der Scheibe.

_‚Ich bin in der Diagon Alley, Medikamente kaufen._

_Gez. Madam Pomfrey'_

Also blieb Harry wohl nichts anderes übrig als in den Kerker zu Snape zu gehen und ihn um Hilfe zu bitten, wenn er nicht mit einem gebrochenen handgelenk umherlaufen wollte.

Wenn er nur geahnt hätte, was diese Entscheidung für Folgen haben würde...

**(1) Ich weiß nicht wie das Zeug in GB heißt, aber halt so Kopfschmerztabletten.**

**(2) Hatte der bei seiner Flucht lange Haare? Naja, bei mir hat er sie...**

**(3) Ich weiß, dass man die Knochen mit einem Zauberspruch heilen kann (wenn man nicht Lockhart heißt), aber für die Story muss man halt nen Trank schlucken... **

**A/N: Kommis und Kritik erwünscht aber nur konstruktive. Genau so wie Morddrohungen und Schleimereien. *g* **


	2. Kapitel 1

**Titel:** A Second Life – _oder_ – Was unbekannte Zaubertränke anrichten können  
**Autor: **Silver-chan

**Email: **star-silver@web.de **  
Teil: **1/14

**Pairings: **HP/DM_ (aber erst in den späteren Kapiteln_, HG/RW _(nur beiläufig erwähnt)_**  
Warnings: **AU post GoF, Slash _(spätere Kapitel)_

**Rating: **PG-13****

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, alles JKR (sonst wäre **ER **niemals gestorben!!!)

**Betaleser: **Assassin (*knuddel* Viele vielen Dank! Hattest diesmal mehr zu tun las letztes Mal ^,^)

**Widmung: **placebo07 für** 94 **Kommis! Vielen lieben Dank hab mich extra beeilt!!!

**Reviews: **Danke an: Anni-san, SpikeKTenoh, Basilisk, Natsuko, placebo07 und placebo-kuwu (Animexx) und Assassin (FF.net)

@Natsuko: Du gehst mir mit dem FANTASTISCH nie aus die nerven!

@placebo07: danke für die 94 Reviews: Und macht doch nichts wenn Spike noch was dazu schreibt, dann hab ich noch mehr Reviews ^,^

@SpikeKTenoh: Hab dir ein Kommi geschrieben!

@Assassin: Schreib schnell weiter und Danke fürs Betalesen

**Kommentar: **So nach einem Monat mal wieder ein neues Kapitel...

Sorry ging aber nicht früher, ich musste Noten retten (*drop*) und dann bin ich 3 Tage vor den Ferien so krank geworden das ich ins Krankenhaus musste. Aber seit 2 Wochen habe ich Ferien und sobald ich draußen war hab ich das genutzt, darum hier das nächste Kapitel von „A second life"! Read and Review!

**Kapitel 1: Erstaunliche Veränderungen**

Also blieb Harry wohl nichts anderes übrig, als in den Kerker zu Snape zu gehen und ihn um Hilfe zu bitten, wenn er nicht mit einem gebrochenen Handgelenk umherlaufen wollte.

Wenn er nur geahnt hätte, was diese Entscheidung für Folgen haben würde...

Harry ging durch das Schloss in Richtung der großen Kerkertreppe.

Den Standort von Snapes Büro kannte er durch die Zeit, die er wegen Strafarbeiten dort verbracht hatte.

Da er sein verletztes Handgelenk mit der anderen umschlossen hielt, brauchte er ziemlich lange um im Kerker anzukommen, da ihn das beim Hinuntersteigen der Treppen behinderte.

In dem Gang, in dem das Büro lag, war es noch dunkeler als in den restlichen Kerkergängen. 

Nicht einmal die Fackeln, die alle paar Meter an den Steinwänden hingen, warfen genug Licht, um die tanzenden Schatten in den Nischen zu vertreiben. Harry schauderte. Er war nicht ängstlich, dafür hatte er zu viel erlebt und Hogwarts war ziemlich sicher, aber besonders gemütlich war es hier unten nicht. 

Er fragte sich wirklich, wie jemand freiwillig hier unten wohnen konnte.   
Vor der Tür zu Snapes Büro stoppte er und holt tief Luft. Dann ließ Harry sein Handgelenk los und klopfte mit der gesunden Hand gegen die Tür.

Einen Moment geschah nichts, doch dann wurde die Tür mit einem Ruck aufgerissen.

Professor Snape fauchte wütend: „Ich sagte doch ich will nicht gestört werden, wo die nervigen Schüler mal nicht da sind u-"

Dann unterbrach er und sah Harry verdutzt an: „Mr. Potter, was in drei Teufels Namen machen Sie hier? Ich glaube ich bin überarbeitet... Ist denn schon Schulanfang, oder was?"

Harry selbst war nicht minder überrascht, allerdings über Snapes Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ehm, ich verbringe die Ferien hier bei Professor Lupin und Sirius."

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck normalisierte sich wieder. „Und was wollen Sie dann bei mir?" 

„Nun... Ich habe mir mein Handgelenk gebrochen... Und Madam Pomfrey ist nicht da, da wollte ich fragen, ob Sie vielleicht..."

Prof. Snape brummte etwas für Harry unverständliches und bedeutete ihm herein zu kommen.

Der gesamte Raum war mit Zaubertrankzutaten, Instrumenten und Kesseln voll gestellt.

Snape platzierte Harry neben einem Kessel und sagt ihm er solle sich nicht vom Fleck rühren, dann verschwand er im Vorratsraum. 

Harry blieb brav dort stehen, wo er sollte, da er erstens genau wusste, wie Snape reagieren würde wenn er es nicht täte und zweitens, wie gefährlich Zaubertränke sein konnten, besonders solche die nicht für den Unterricht geeignet sind.

Severus durchsuchte derweil seinen Vorratsraum nach einem Trank um Knochenbrüche zu heilen. 

Er fand Veritas-Seren, Gifte, Gegengifte aber nicht den gesuchten Trank.

Dies war allerdings kein Wunder, denn er brauchte solche Tränke eigentlich nicht, da die Schüler normalerweise zu Madam Pomfrey gingen.

Als er den Trank endlich fand, machte er sich schnell auf den Weg zurück zu Harry, da er sich Sorgen machte, was dieser anstellen könnte.

Als er durch eine kleine Tür zurück in sein Büro und Privatlabor  ging, atmete er erleichtert auf, da Harry noch genauso stand wie er sollte.

Hinter der Tür lag ein kleiner Korridor, der zu Severus anderen Privaträumen, wie zum Beispiel sein eigener Vorratsraum, führte.

In dem Moment, in dem er durch die Tür trat, explodierte der zum Glück nicht mehr kochende Kessel mit dem neuen Trank, der neben Harry stand. 

Der Inhalt des Kessels ergoss sich über dem überraschten Harry.

Severus wollte gerade erleichtert aufatmen, dass nichts passiert war, als Harry zu Boden und in Ohnmacht fiel.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke stand erst einmal einen Moment perplex da und wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte.

Dann zauberte er eine Trage her, und legte Harry drauf. Die Trage ließ er dann neben sich herschweben, während er zum Krankenflügel ging.

Als er dort ankam, traf gerade Madam Pomfrey ein. Als sie den nassen und ohnmächtigen Harry sah fing sie sofort an mit Professor Snape zu schimpfen.

Als dieser erwähnte, dass Harry einen unbekannten und unerforschten Zaubertrank abbekommen hatte unterbrach sich die Krankenschwester selbst und schickte Severus ihr eine genaue Liste mit den Zutaten und er solle überlegen was geschehen sein könnte.

Sie selbst brachte Harry in ein Bett und ging los um den Schulleiter zu benachrichtigen. (0)

Madam Pomfrey hielt vor dem Wasserspeier der den Zugang zu Dumbledores Büro versperrte und nannte das Passwort (Karotteneis).

Nachdem der Zugang sich geöffnet hatte, stieg sie die Treppe hinauf und öffnete die Tür ohne zu Klopfen.

Im Inneren des Büros saß außer dem Schulleiter auch Remus Lupin.

Sie unterhielten sich gerade über darüber, dass Lupin mit anderen Werwölfen Kontakt aufnehmen sollte, damit diese nicht auf Voldemorts Seite wechseln, als sie die Krankenschwester bemerkten.

Er Schulleiter sah sie verwundert an: „Poppy, ist etwas nicht in Ordnung."

Madam Pomfrey holte Luft und erklärte, dass Harry auf der Krankenstation läge, und warum.

Als sie geendet hatte sprang Remus auf und lief in Richtung Krankenzimmer.

Albus und Madam Pomfrey liefen im hinterher.

Während Harry allein im Krankenflügel lag, setzte die Wirkung des Trankes ein.

~Harrys POV~

Dunkel, es ist so dunkel...

Wo bin ich?

Was ist geschehen?

Erinnerungsfetzen...

Hogwarts – der Sturz – mein Handgelenk – Madam Pomfrey war nicht da – ich bin den Kerker gegangen um Snape und einen Heilungstrank zu bitten – der Kessel...

...der Kessel neben mir ist explodiert!

Bin ich tot?

Aber Tote denken nicht mehr, oder?

Aber wo bin ich dann?

Kein Licht, keine Geräusche...

Nur Schwerelosigkeit und Gedanken...

- Es vergeht für Harry einige Zeit was in Wirklichkeit nur Bruchteile von Sekunden sind -

Was ist dort?

Ein Licht...

Es kommt näher...

Oder bewege ich mich auf es zu?

Egal, es hat keine Bedeutung...

Es umgibt mich...

Aber ich sehe sonst immer noch nichts, außer dem Licht...

Mein Handgelenk verheilt...

Moment!

Ich kann meinen Körper wieder sehen, aber sonst ist es immer noch dunkel...

- Wieder vergeht für Harry einige Zeit, er schließt die Augen, als er sie wieder öffnet... -

Ich sehe mich von außen...

Oder ein anderes Selbst, ein anderer „Harry"?

Nein ich kann an _mir _keinen Körper mehr sehen...

Aber was bin _ich_?

_Meine_ Seele?

_Mein _Körper verändert sich...

Was passiert mit _ihm_? _Mir_? _Uns_?

Die Harry werden glatter und schwärzer...

Tiefschwarz...

Man kann sie kaum noch von der Schwärze hier unterscheiden...

Die Haut wird heller... blasser... fast weiß...

_Er_..._ Ich_ öffne die Augen...

Sie scheinen zu leuchten...

Das Leuchten verblasst...

Sie sind immer noch grün, aber noch dunkler, und dennoch leuchtender, kräftiger...

Etwas zehrt an mir...?!

_Wir _sind wieder eins!

Alles verblasst...

Ich bin so unendlich müde...

~Harrys POV – Ende~

Remus Lupin kam gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie sich Harry Aussehen veränderte und er blasser wurde und seine Haare schwärzer.

Albus Dumbledore, Poppy Pomfrey und Severus Snape kamen gleichzeitig an der Krankenstation an.

In dem Moment an sie diese betraten, riss Harry die Augen auf, aber sein Blick war so starr als ob er mir offenen Augen schliefe.

Sie sahen wie sie dunkler wurden und was Harry nicht bemerkt hatte, seine Narbe verschwand.

Harry schloss seine Augen wieder und blieb ruhig liegen.

Madam Pomfrey lief zu ihm und überprüfte seine Körperfunktionen.

Soweit schien alles in Ordnung zu sein.

Das einzige was sich verändert zu haben schien war sein Aussehen.

~Severus POV~

„Erstaunlich... Diese Wirkung war nicht voraus zu sehen... Interessant..."

Hab ich das jetzt laut gesagt?

So wie der Werwolf mich ansieht anscheinend.

Der guckt als ob er mir an die Kehle gehen wollte.

Der Trank dürfte aber wirklich nicht diese Wirkung haben...

Ich habe vorhin die Zutaten noch einmal überprüft.

Keine von ihnen dürfte diese Wirkung haben...

Ich glaube ich werde mir das noch einmal ansehen müssen....

~Severus POV – Ende~

Der Meister der Zaubertränke wandte sich an Dumbledore: „Ich muss noch was nachprüfen, ich bin in meinem Büro..."

Der Schulleiter nickte und sagte, er würde ihn rufen, wenn es Probleme gäbe.

Severus Snape machte sich auf den Weg.

Harry erwachte den ganzen Tag über nicht mehr. 

Inzwischen rannte Severus in seinem Büro auf und ab.

Er hatte den Trank inzwischen an die 10 Mal überprüft, das Ergebnis blieb dasselbe: Die Wirkung, die man bei Potter gesehen hatte, war einfach nicht möglich.

Die einzige mögliche Lösung war, dass irgendetwas bei Potter auf den Trank reagiert hatte, nur was?

Severus beschloss die Grübelei zu lassen. Es gab kein Gegenmittel, und basta!

Als Harry am nächsten Tag erwachte war sein erster Gedanke: ~Was war das für ein merkwürdiger Traum?~

Er öffnete die Augen und sah auf seinem Bettrand einen besorgten Sirius Black in Menschengestalt (1), an einem kleinen Tisch, seinem Bett gegenüber, Remus Lupin, der las und sich gleichzeitig leise mit Sirius unterhalten hatte und an der Tür Professor Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey.

Als er sich weiter umschaute, bemerkte er seine Brille, die auf dem Nachttisch lag.

Er wollte danach greifen, erstarrte aber mitten in der Bewegung:

Er **SAH** seine Brille, obwohl er ohne sie fast nichts sehen konnte! (2)

Da stimmte doch etwas nicht... Erst der Traum und dann das!

Harry setzte sich auf und fragte ziemlich verwirrt: „Was ist passiert?"

Dumbledore lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und erklärte: „Nun, woran kannst du dich noch erinnern...?"

Harry dachte einen Moment angestrengt nach

Dann antwortete er stockend: 

„Also... ich hab mit Sirius herum getobt und dann bin ich gestürzt... Weil ich mir mein Handgelenk gebrochen hatte bin ich... ich wollte zum Krankenflügel... Aber weil Madam Pomfrey nicht da war, habe ich überlegt, dass ich Sna- Professor Snape nach einem Trank wegen meinem Handgelenk fragen könnte... Ich bin in den Kerker gegangen...  Und... Snape hat mir gesagt ich soll da stehen bleiben... Er wollte den Tank holen... Und dann.... Dann ist der Kessel neben mir in die Luft gegangen und ich... 

~Ich kann ihnen doch nicht von dem merkwürdigen Traum erzählen...?~ 

...ich bin ohnmächtig geworden und eben aufgewacht!" schloss er.

Dumbledore nickte.

Dann sprach Harry noch einmal. Diesmal fragte er allerdings: „Professor, warum kann ich ohne Brille sehen?"

Nun sah ihn Dumbledore freundlich an, dann griff er zu einem Spiegel und ging zu Harrys Bett.

Er reichte diesem den Spiegel und nickte ihm auffordernd zu.

Harry nahm den Spiegel und blickte hinein.

Der Junge im Spiegel sah nicht mehr aus wie er, beziehungsweise er selbst sah nicht mehr aus wie vorher.

Er hatte glattes pechschwarzes Haar, dunkelgrüne, auf irgendeine Weise leuchtende Augen (3), mit schön geschwungenen, schwarzen  Wimper, schwarze Augenbrauen, blasse, vampirgleiche Haut und hohe Wangenknochen. Außerdem war seine Narbe verschwunden.

Harry starrte mehrere Augenblicke in den Spiegel und betrachtete das dargebotene Bild und dann glitt der Spiegel aus seiner Hand und zerbarst auf dem Boden.

Der dunkelbraune Holzrahmen, in den Runen geritzt waren, war bis auf ein paar Bruchstücke die noch am Rand festhielten leer und der Boden war voll Scherben.

Der Junge der den Spiegel eben noch in der Hand gehalten hatte lag wieder in einer tiefen Ohnmacht gefangen im Bett der Krankenstation.

Remus der bis gerade gelesen hatte wandte sich nun an den Schulleiter: „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Dumbledore hmmte, dann meinte er: „Also, erstmal gehen wir in mein Büro und dann besprechen wir das. Sirius wärst du so freundlich Severus zu holen?"

„Warum soll ich diesen dreckigen kleinen Slytherin-Schleimbeutel holen?!"

„Bitte Sirius..."  versuchte Dumbledore ihn zu beruhigen.

Sirius Augen blitzten allerdings immer noch gefährlich und er schaute wütend.

Daraufhin meinte Remus: „Padfoot, los!"

Sirius knurrte nur noch einmal (4), doch dann machte er sich auf den Weg.

~Sirius POV~

Toll, jetzt latsch ich durch diese scheiß kalten und feuchten Kerker.

Warum hab ich mich überhaupt dazu bereit erklärt? 

Weil Moony mir gesagt hat ich soll und dann mach ich das natürlich...

Warum immer ich?

Wer ist so idiotisch und wohnt freiwillig hier...

Okay Snape ist ein Idiot (5)...

Endlich die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen.

- Sirius klopft an Severus Tür an, dieser öffnet die Tür -

„Was willst du Black?"

„Du sollst zu Albus kommen!"

„Und warum?"

Was stellt der denn für dumme Fragen?

„Wegen Harry natürlich!"

„Was habe ich mit Potter zu tun?"

Hat der sie noch alle?

„Hast du sie noch alle, du zu groß geratene Fledermaus? Es ist immerhin deine Schuld was mir Harry passiert ist!"

Okay das war jetzt wirklich kindisch...

„Du spinnst wohl du Flohfänger! Meine Schuld? Wegen wem ist ihm den das Handgelenk gebrochen? Außerdem hab ich ihm nicht gesagt er soll herkommen!"

Wie das soll meine Schuld sein?

„Du hast ihm gesagt er soll neben deiner Giftmischerei stehen bleiben, du Schleimbolzen!"

„Na und? Wegen dir hat er mich überhaupt gestört, du verfilzter Bettvorleger!"

„Wie bitte, Bettvorleger? Das musst du gerade sagen du Rührkelle!"

„Ach ja, du dreckiger Köter!"

„Sparversion von Dracula!"

„Holzkopf!"

„Blödmann!"

~Sirius POV – Ende~

So ging es noch eine ganze Weile weiter, bis Sirius sich wütend auf Severus stürzte und die beiden eine wilde Prügelei anfingen.

Beendet wurde diese erst durch Remus, der auftauchte um zu schauen was die beiden so lange aufhielt.

Er versuchte die beiden anzusprechen doch die bekamen das überhaupt nicht mit, also nahm er einen Zauberstab und flüsterte: „Sonorus".

Dann brüllte er einmal kräftig: „AUFHÖREN!"

Die beiden erschraken so, dass sie auseinander sprangen.

Remus richtete seinen Zauberstab erneut auf seinen Hals und sagte „Quietus", damit seine Stimme wieder die normale Lautstärke hatte.

„Dumbledore will mit uns sprechen und ihr sollt seit einer halben Stunde in seinem Büro sein!" 

Beide nickten schuldbewusst und machten sich auf den Weg.

Dumbledore sagte nichts zu ihrem späten Erscheinen, da er beide kannte und es sich darum schon denken konnte.

Man konnte allerdings nichts mehr von ihrer Prügelei erkennen, da beide ihre Kleidung gerichtete hatten.

Der Schulleiter deutete ihnen sich zu setzten.

Sie setzten sich vor Dumbledores, mit Büchern und Papieren überladenen, Schreibtisch in drei gemütliche, dunkelrote Polstersessel.

Es quollen allerdings Staubwolken nach oben nachdem sich Sirius gedankenlos in seinen Sessel fallen gelassen hatte.

Die anderen beiden setzten sich nach einer Hustorgie vorsichtiger hin.

„Also, erst einmal: Severus, weißt du wie das mit dem Aussehen zustande kam?"

Severus sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung, die Wirkung wäre theoretisch nicht möglich..."

Dumbledore nickte und fragte weiter: „Das heißt du kannst es auch nicht Rückgängig machen?"

„Nein, tut mir Leid!"

Sirius sprang wütend auf: „Heißt das er soll jetzt weiter so rumrennen?!

Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts seufzte. „Sirius, bitte setz sich hin! Das habe ich mir gedacht... Aber das macht nicht, wir können es sogar nutzen..."

Nun waren alle still und blickten Albus erwartungsvoll an.

Dieser sprach ruhig weiter: „Voldemort ist nun, da er wieder erstarkt ist, noch mehr hinter Harry her. Er will ihn töten, denn Harry ist ihm bis jetzt dreimal begegnet und ihm entkommen. Das eine Mal in der „Chamber of Secrets" nicht mitgezählt, von dem er aber sicher auch weiß. Außerdem symbolisiert Harry für die Zauberer dort draußen die Hoffnung. Wenn er sterben sollte werden viele aufgeben.

Mit seinem jetzigen Aussehen wird man jedoch kaum erkennen.

Wir werden ihn so und mit falschem Namen hier zur Schule gehen lassen und behaupten Harry wäre an einem sicheren Ort den nur ich kenne.

Und da er jetzt dir so ähnlich sieht schicken wir ihn als deinen Sohn zur Schule."

Bei den letzten Worten hatte er Severus angesehen.

Der wurde blasser als er eh schon war und meinte stotternd: „Du hast mit den letzten Worten doch nicht mich gemeint, oder?"

Dumbledore lächelte verschmitzt: „Doch!"

~Severus POV~

Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass Black und ich uns einig sind. 

Wir sind beide der Meinung das Voldemort gestoppt werden muss und das Albus ein großartiger Zauberer ist. Aber das war's auch schon.

Tja, und jetzt war anscheinend ein genau solcher Moment...

Ich als Potters Vater: NIEMALS! 

Soll er doch als Lupins Sohn gehen, aber nicht als meiner... 

Black und ich schrieen gleichzeitig: „Auf keinen Fall!!!"

Aber Albus sah uns nur streng an. „Ich bitte euch, tut es doch für Harry oder wenigstens für das Schicksal der Zauberergesellschaft!"

- Schließlich seufzen Severus und Sirius ergeben und nicken. -

Toll, der erwartet aber nicht das ich nett zu Potter bin, oder?

Und erklären kann er ihm DAS selbst!

~Severus POV – Ende~

Albus lächelte als die beiden zustimmten.

Dann erklärte er den Rest des Plans: „Du warst in deinem letzten Schuljahr mit Valerie Dixon zusammen?"

„Was DER hatte eine Freundin?"

„Black." Knurrte Severus wütend.

„Kinder bitte! Sie ging nach dem Schulabschluss in ein Muggeldorf in den Bergen und hatte keinen Kontakt mehr zu anderen?"

„Ja, sie hatte kaum Freunde. Sie war eine Slytherin darum wollten die aus den anderen Häusern nichts mit ihr zu tun haben, genauso wenig wie die Slytherins, weil sie nur ein Half-blood war.

Familie hatte sie auch keine, nur zu mir hatte sie noch ab und zu Kontakt...

2 1/2 Jahre nach unserem Schulabschluss hatten dann wir einen schlimmen Streit. Wir haben uns nie wieder vertragen, denn ein halbes Jahr danach  ist gestorben. (6)" antwortete Severus ruhig.

Dumbledore äußerte: „Sagen wir, sie hätte kurz vor ihrem Tod ein Kind bekommen. Das wäre jetzt 15 Jahre alt? Und wenn wir erst jetzt von diesem Kind erfahren hätten..."

Severus seufzte: „Einverstanden, aber ich sag das Potter nicht!"

Der Schulleiter beschloss: „Remus, du musst die Gedächtnisse der Dorfbewohner ändern.

Severus du gehst Harry anständige Kleidung kaufen, und Sirius, du gehst und redest mit Harry."

Severus grinste: „Viel Spaß Black! Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Büro. Remus verließ es ebenfalls, nachdem auch er Sirius Glück gewünscht hatte.

Dieser machte sich danach auf den Weg zu Harry.

Sirius kam schnell in der Krankenstation an.

Er setzte sich auf den Rand des weiß bezogenen Bettes in dem Harry lag und weckte diesen vorsichtig.

„Was'n los?" murmelte der aus Morpheus Armen Gerissene.

Sirius erklärte Harry Dumbledores Plan.

Der Zuhörende starrte den Erklärenden minutenlang an und meinte dann ob Dumbledore sie noch alle hätte.

Was ihn allerdings mehr störte als Snape als Vater zu haben, war das er nach Slytherin gehen sollte

Doch nach einigem guten Zureden Seitens Sirius, stimmte er dem Plan zu.

Harry sollte sich seinen neuen Namen selbst aussuchen und nach einigem überlegen entschied er sich für _Jeremias Tristan Snape_.

Sirius grinste: „Bis auf den Nachnamen gefällt er mir..."

Woraufhin Remus, der sich inzwischen zu den beiden gesetzt hatte, mit den Augen rollte.

**(0)** Ja, sie lässt einen Schüler, der einen unbekannten Zaubertrank abbekommen hat allein auf der Krankenstation liegen, vor allem wenn er ohnmächtig ist. Das muss wegen der Geschichte so sein.

**(1)** Menschengestalt hört sich total beknackt an *g*

**(2)** Die Idee ist geklaut ich weiß bloß nicht mehr woher... Credits an den/die Autor/in...

**(3)** Bitte nicht wie Lampen vorstellen, ich kann das nicht besser ausdrücken... *sigh*

**(4)** Er ist immer noch ein Mensch...

**(5)** Find ich zwar nicht, aber egal, ach ja der folgende Streit musste einfach sein *smile*

**(6)** ich gehe davon aus das Severus in GoF 35 Jahre alt war. Das hieße als Harry geboren wurde, war er 21 Jahre alt. Mit fast 18 Jahre macht man seinem Abschluss (am Anfang des 7. werden die meisten 17 sein == 1 Schuljahr: 18). Das heißt drei Jahre zwischen Harrys Geburt und dem Abschluss. Als Valerie den Streit mit Severus hatte war sie angeblich im 3. Monat, und ist im Kindesbett gestorben.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Titel:** A Second Life – _oder_ – Was unbekannte Zaubertränke anrichten können  
**Autor: **Silver-chan

**Email: **star-silver@web.de**   
Teil: 2/14**

**Pairings: **HP/DM_ (aber erst in den späteren Kapiteln), HG/RW _(nur beiläufig erwähnt)_**  
Warnings: AU post GoF, Slash _(spätere Kapitel)_, teilweise OOC**_

**Rating: **PG-13****

**Disclaimer: **Alle bekannten Charaktere, Handlungsorte, Geschehnisse und Zusammenhänge gehören Joanne Kathleen Rowling so wie einigen anderen Firmen.  
Valerie Dixon, Carina Collins, Melissa de Luca, Damian Lancester und Marco Landor, Jeremias Tristan Snapes Vorname und sein Aussehen und Benehmen und Silvia Macnairs Vorname und Charakter gehören mir.   
Der Plot dieser Fiction ebenfalls.  
Dies alles aber nur zum Teil, da sie im Rowlings Handlungsrahmen aufgebaut sind.

**Betaleser: **Assassin

**Widmung: **Spike Kain Tenoh, weil sie eine gute Freunden ist, ich beim Rollenspielen mit ihr weiter geschrieben habe und weil sie mindestens genauso verrückt ist wie ich!

**Reviews: **Danke an Natsuko, Spike Kain Tenoh, Shiruy, placebo07, Black-Wizard, michi14, Tolotos, Dax und Dragoneye bei Animexx und Angel334 bei FF.net

@ Natsuko: Noch mehr als FANTASTISCH, dass gibt's noch? *g*

@ Shiruy: Danke schön, mein Schreibstil hat sich inzwischen schon etwas gebessert als er noch in der 1. Version war.

@ placebo07: Vergiss es, Harry, das ist meiner und Dracos seiner, den kannst du nicht adoptieren! Du musst jetzt aber nicht immer so viel Kommis schreiben, du hast sich noch anderes zu tun als mich anzufeuern, freu mich aber trotzdem... *smile*

@ Tolotos: Kann nix dafür, ich bin nun mal so langsam, aber vergessen tu ich euch nicht!

@ Dragoneye: Da hab ich Rechtschreibfehler in der Chara-Beschreibung verbessert.

**Kommentar: **Sorry, dass schon wieder solange gedauert hat, war aber im Urlaub und dann hat die Schule auch noch wieder angefangen... *sigh*

Naja ich versuch mich zu bessern!

Zu der Schulkleidung möchte ich folgendes sagen: Die Schüler tragen normale Hosen oder Röcke, was sie wollen und ein weißes Hemd mit Krawatte in den Häuserfarben. Darüber ein schwarze Robe, kein Umhang den man offen trägt ein Robe!

Zu besseren Vorstellung könnt ihr euch dieses Bild angucken: 

Es stammt nicht von mir, die anderen Bilder der Zeichnerin könnt ihr hier sehen: 

**Kapitel 2: Verwundernde Entdeckungen und neue Freunde**

Während Sirius mit Harry sprach machte sich Severus auf den Weg zur Diagon Alley. Dazu benutzte er das Flohpulversystem und kam im Tropfenden Kessel aus dem Kamin.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke klopfte sich den Ruß von der Robe und betrat durch den Hinterhof des Gasthauses in die Einkaufsstraße.

Als erstes ging er zu Gringotts und hob Geld aus seinem Tresor ab. Einen Teil des Geldes tauschte er in Pfund um.

Dann überlegte er einen Moment. //Was brauche ich alles? Potters Bücher, Vorräte für ihn, Vorräte für mich, er braucht Schulkleidung, normale Muggelkleidung und er braucht einen neuen Kessel, den alten hat er letztes Jahr schmelzen lassen...//

Er entschied sich als erstes die Bücher und den Kessel zu kaufen, weil Flourish & Blotts und der Laden für Kessel und ähnliches am nächsten lagen.

Als er bei dem Verkäufer seine Bestellung aufgab, sah dieser ihn irritiert an.

Er kannte Prof. Snape, denn sein Sohn hatte im letzten Jahr Abschluss gemacht und wunderte sich darüber was Snape mit den Büchern für das fünfte Schuljahr wollte.

Nachdem Severus ihm aber einen typischen Blick zugeworfen hatte, hatte er lieber nichts gesagt.

Severus schrumpfte die Bücher, wie den Kessel zuvor auch, und steckte sie in eine kleine Gürteltasche, in die beliebig viel passte. 

Als nächstes betrat er ‚Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten'. 

Er bestellte vier Hogwartsroben, sowie Hut, Winterumhang und Schal. Außerdem Schutzhandschuhe aus Drachenleder. Er bat außerdem darum das Slytherin-Wappen gleich mit aufzuzaubern.

Während Madam Malkin sich an die Arbeit machte sah Severus sich um. 

Im fiel eine schwarze Festtagsrobe, aus sehr feinem Leinen, mit einem dunkelgrünen Umhang aus Seide, der mit einer Spange, in Form von sich umeinander windenden Schlangen, verschlossen wurde, ins Auge.

Er beschloss diese Teile auch noch zu kaufen.

Die Kleidung schrumpfte er auch und danach ging er zu ‚Green Island' und in die Sain Apotheke und kaufte Kräuter und sonstige Zutaten für Zaubertränke.

Severus packte die Einkäufe genauso weg, wie die Kleidung.

Jetzt müsste er nur noch im Muggellondon normale Kleidung kaufen und er wäre fertig.

Er entschied sich aber dann doch dafür noch einen Abstecher in die Knockturn Alley zu machen.

Er betrat den staubigen Bücherladen ‚Libri et Litterae' **(1) und sah sich ein paar Bücher über Gift an, als ihn jemand ansprach.**

~Lucius Malfoys POV~

Ich war in ‚Libri et Litterae' weil ich noch einige Sachen in der Diagon Alley zu tun gehabt hatte und bei der Gelegenheit nach ein paar Bücher schauen wollte.

Als ich mich umsah bemerkte ich Severus.

Ich trat auf ihn zu und sprach ihn an: „Hallo Severus! Wie geht es dir?"

Er drehte sich um: „Hallo Lucius! Mir geht es wie immer und selbst?"

Ich nickte: „Ebenfalls." Dann blickte ich ihn fragend an: „Was machst du hier? Du hast doch erst vor einigen Tagen Vorräte besorgt."

Er seufzte. „Das ist eine längere Geschichte... Hast du Zeit?"

„Ja, habe ich.", antwortete ich ihm. „Gehen wir in den ‚Speienden Drachen'?"

In dem Pup bestellte wir uns Getränke und nachdem wir diese vor uns hingestellt wurden, begann er zu erzählen.

„Vor zwei Tagen tauchte ein Junge im Schloss auf. Er kam mit einem Portschlüssel den er in den Sachen seiner verstorbenen Mutter gefunden hatte.

Dumbledore sprach mit ihm und es stellte sich heraus, dass er Valeries, du erinnerst dich an Valerie Dixon, Sohn ist.

Seine Mutter starb bei seiner Geburt und die Leute, bei denen er aufwuchs, gaben ihm nichts von den Sachen und so fand er weder den Brief noch den Portschlüssel, den seine Mutter für den Notfall hergestellt hatte.

Da er außerhalb des Zuständigkeitsbereiches von Hogwarts wohnte erfuhr niemand von ihm.

Nun ja, ich war mit Valerie zusammen und nach mir hatte sie keinen Freund mehr....  
Wir haben darum einen Test gemacht und er ist mein Sohn....

Mit diesen Worten schloss Sev seinen Bericht. Eine erstaunliche Geschichte und äußerst amüsant. 

Snape, der Kinderschreck, ist Vater. Ich hoffe bloß für den Jungen, dass er nicht seine Nase geerbt hat.** (2) **

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sev. Wie heißt er denn?" „Ähm..." **(3) „Sag bloß du hast es schon wieder vergessen? Schrecklich, der arme Junge, so ein Rabenvater!"**

Ich schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, das war typisch Severus, ellenlange Rezepte weiß er auswendig, aber den Namen seines Sohnes vergisst er...

Ich stand auf. „Ich muss los und du sicher auch. Wir sehen uns, ja?" 

Er nickte und wir trennten uns vor der Tür.

~Lucius Malfoys POV – Ende~

Nachdem Severus den ‚Speienden Drachen' verlassen hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Muggelwelt. 

Er apparierte in eine Seitengasse einer größeren Einkaufsstraße und verwandelte seine Anziehsachen in Muggelkleidung

Seine Kleidung war zwar immer noch schwarz, allerdings trug er eine enges lockeres schwarzes Hemd und eine schwarze Jeans die unten weiter ausfiel. 

Dazu trug er noch einen schwarzen Mantel der bis zu seinen Knöchel herab reichte und schwere, schwarze Stiefel, in denen er sich trotz ihres Gewichts fast lautlos bewegte. **(4)**

Severus betrat einen Laden und sah sich um.

Auch wenn er es niemals zugegeben hätte, es machte ihm Spaß die Garderobe für Harry zusammen zusuchen.

Nachdem er sie bezahlt hatte, griff er die Tüten und verließ den Laden.

In der Seitengasse verwandelte er seine Kleidung wieder zurück und verkleinerte die Tüten, die er dann genauso verstaute wie die vorherigen Sachen.

Dann apparierte er nach Hogsmead, von wo aus er zurück zum Schloss ging.

Harry saß immer noch auf dem Bett in der Krankenstation und unterhielt sich mit Sirius, als es klopfte und Severus eintrat.

Er reichte Harry die Tüten und meinte, dass die Kleidung noch passend gezaubert werden müsste.

Harry nickte und Sirius schnappte sich die Taschen und verschwand mit Harry in einem Nebenraum.

Sirius lies Harry zuerst die Schulkleidung anprobieren und zauberte sie passend, dann die Muggelkleidung.

In den Tüten befanden sich mehrere schwarze Jeans, die unten weiter wurden, und eine schwarze, eng sitzende Hose aus Leder mit Schlag.

Dazu gab es normale T-Shirts, Shirts ohne Ärmel, Pullover und Hemden. Alles in dunkelgrün, blutrot oder schwarz und die Shirts lagen eng an.

Zusätzlich gab es neben, Shorts und Socken, ebenfalls in grün, blutrot und schwarz, einige Accessoires, wie zum Beispiel fingerlose schwarze Handschuhe, einen Gürtel mit einer Schlaufe für den Zuberstab, so verzaubert, dass er nicht rausfallen konnte, und eine magische Tasche in die sehr viel hinein passte und einer silbernen Kette mit einem Basilisken, ebenfalls silbern, als Anhänger, dessen Augen aus roten Rubin bestanden.

Severus war außerdem in einem Schuhgeschäft gewesen und hatte Harry Stiefel und ein paar Turnschuhe gekauft, beides in schwarz.

Sirius pfiff durch die Zähne und meinte: „Wer hätte das geglaubt, die alte Fledermaus hat Geschmack!"

Von draußen her kam die antwort: „Mehr als du jedenfalls, du blöder Köter!"

Sirius rief zurück: „Ach ja, Giftmischer?"

Remus knallte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch an dem er mit Severus saß und wartete.

Er seufzte: „Könnt ihr nicht einmal damit aufhören? Das ist doch total kindisch!"

Beide antworteten gleichzeitig: „Er fängt doch immer an!" und das mit einer kindlich-beleidigten Stimme, die nur noch süß wirkte. 

Remus und Harry, sowie die sie auch im Raum befindliche Madam Pomfrey fingen an schallend zu lachen.

Darauf sagten die beiden Streithähne nichts mehr. 

Harry sah in die letzte Tüte, riss die Augen auf und sog scharf Luft ein. //Der Unhang muss schweineteuer gewesen sein!//

Dann packte er die Kleidung zusammen und trat zusammen mit Sirius wieder zurück in das Krankenzimmer.

„Danke, Professor Snape!"

Severus nickt nur und zuckte ein wenig mit den Mundwinkeln.

Es klopfte.

Dumbledore trat ein und bat Harry ihm zu folgen. Er führte Harry zu einem Zimmer in den Kerkern.

„Hier ist dein neues Zimmer führ die Ferien. Den Rest besprechen wir morgen! Gute Nacht Harry!"

„Jeremias Professor, Jeremias! Gute Nacht, Ihnen auch!"

Der Schulleiter nickte noch einmal und ließ Harry dann allein.

Harry sah sich in dem neuen Zimmer um. **(5)**

In der Mitte des Raumes hingen in einer quadratischen Form dunkelgrüne Vorhänge von der Decke bis auf den Boden. 

Die dunklen Kerkerwände aus Stein waren mit Wandteppichen verziert, auf deren Motiven die Farben grün und schwarz vorherrschten.

Der Boden bestand aus glänzenden, schwarzen Steinplatten auf denen sich die Sterne spiegelten, denn die Decke war ebenso wie die der großen Halle verzaubert. 

Da es Nacht war zeigte diese, logischer Weise, den Sternenhimmel.

An der Wand, an der die Tür war, waren rechts und links von dieser volle Bücherregale aus dunkelbraunem Mahagoniholz.

Gegenüber war ein Schrank aus demselben Holz wie die Regale, der über die ganze Wand ging. An den Seitentüren waren Spiegel am Schrank angebracht und in der Mitte kunstvoll das Slytherin-Wappen eingeschnitzt.

Auf der linken Seite befand sich eine Holz Tür und ein Schreibtisch mit einem Stuhl, ebenfalls aus dunklem Holz, und auf der rechten befanden sich ebenfalls eine Tür sowie ein Kamin mit zwei Sesseln davor.

Neben dem Schreibtisch stand außerdem ein kleiner Tisch für Eulenkäfige.

An den Wänden hingen fackeln zur Beleuchtung.

Harry öffnete die linke Tür und sah einen im Dunkel liegenden Gang vor sich.

Er schloss sie wieder und nahm sich die rechte vor. Dort war ein kleines Badezimmer mit Dusche, Waschbecken, Kommode und WC.

Alles in dunkelgrün gefliest.

Zum Schluss zog er die Vorhänge auf. Dort hinter befand sich ein großes Bett, welches etwa dreißig Zentimeter unter der Höhe des Boden, in diesem eingelassen war.

Das Bettlacken und die Kissenzüge waren schwarz und die Bettdecke ebenfalls. 

Auf dieser war allerdings auch ein Wappen zusehen, das einen schwarzen Raben auf silbernem Grund zeigte, der eine Schreibfeder im Schnabel hielt. Über dem ganzen war eine Schlange in Form eines silbernes „S" abgebildet.

Harry vermutete, dass dies das Wappen der Familie Snape war.

Er beschloss dann morgen weiter zu denken und ins Bett zugehen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von den Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die von der verzauberten Decke strahlten.

Er blinzelte und rieb sich die Augen, dann wollte er gewohnheitsmäßig nach seiner Brille greifen, als ihm die gestrigen Ereignisse wieder einfielen.

Er überlegte was er tun sollte und beschloss erst einmal in die Große Halle zugehen.

Damit stand Harry auf und ging zu dem großen Kleiderschrank in dem sich seine neuen Klamotten auch schon befanden.

//Zuverlässig, die Hauselfen...// 

Er sah sich den Inhalt an und zog dann die Sachen, die er tragen wollte heraus.

Danach betrat der Junge das Badezimmer und stellte sich unter die Dusche.

Nach dem abtrocknen, zog er eine schwarze Jeans und ein blutrotes Shirt ohne Ärmel an, auf dessen Vorderseite ein großes Pentagramm zusehen war, das aussah als ob gleich verlaufen würde.

Dazu trug er über dem Shirt ein schwarzes Hemd das er offen ließ und die schwarzen Turnschuhe.

Er trat durch die Tür, durch die er am Vorabend herein gekommen war, in einen Kerkergang und ging dann Richtung Große Halle. 

Als sich die Tür der Großen Halle öffnete, saßen alle anderen sich zurzeit in Hogwarts befindlichen Personen schon am Tisch.

Das waren allerdings nicht besonders viele, gerade einmal Fünf, da der Hausmeister Mr. Filch es vorzog in seinem Büro zu essen. 

Prof. Dumbledore lächelte Harry zu, Madam Pomfrey sah in prüfend an, ob sie einen Grund sah, dass er in die Krankenstation gehörte, Remus winkte ihm sich neben ihn zu setzen und Sirius und Severus waren so in ihren Streit vertieft, dass sei gar nichts mit bekamen. **(6)**

Nachdem Harry gegessen hatte, meinte der Schulleiter zu Harry: „Severus zeigt dir jetzt die restlichen Räume, die vom zweiten Gang bei deinem Zimmer abgehen, sagt dir worauf du bei deiner Rolle achten musst und erklärt dir alles in Zaubertränke noch einmal von Anfang an. Einverstanden Severus?" 

Der, immer noch auf Sirius konzentriert nickte nur und murmelte „Jaja".

Dumbledore unterdessen sah Harry an: „Du auch Harry?" 

Harry nickte zögernd.

Zaubertränke? In den Ferien? Na toll!

Plötzlich ruckte Severus Kopf in Dumbledores Richtung. „Zu was habe ich eben zugesagt?"

Remus kicherte und Dumbledore antwortete belustigt: „Harry die Slytherin-Räume zuzeigen, ihm seine Rolle zu erklären und ihm Zaubertrank-Nachhilfe zu geben."

Der Meister der Zaubertranke schlug seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte: „Warum sag ich eigentlich immer ja, wenn ich nicht zuhöre?" 

Dumbledore färbte Hedwig schwarz damit sie nicht auffiel und Harry durfte außer ihr nur, den Besen, seinen Zauberstab und den Tarnumhang behalten. Die Karte des Rumtreibers behielt er auch.

Der Gang von der zweiten Tür seines Zimmers führte in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Rechts von seiner Tür lag Blaise Zabinis Zimmer, daneben Draco Malfoys, auf der andern Seiten Crabbes und Goyles. (Nur damit man dass nicht falsch versteht, die beiden haben auch jeweils ein Einzelzimmer also, insgesammt sind auf der anderen Seite zwei Räume.)

Die älteren Slytherins hatten alle Einzelschlafräume mit eigenen Badezimmern.

Nur die Erst- und Zweitklässler schliefen in Schlafsälen und die Drittklässler teilten sich jeweils zu zweit ein Zimmer.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum hatte ebenso eine Decke wie sein Zimmer. Snape erklärte ihm, dass alle Decken in den Räumen der Slytherins so waren, damit sie Sonnenlicht hätten.

Mit dem Spruch ‚Claudus' konnte man sie nachts, bei einem Gewitter zum Beispiel ‚ausmachen', das hieß schwarz färben.

Er hatte genau wie der Gryffindor-Raum Kamine, aber statt Sessel schwarze Leder Couchen und ein paar Tische, in der Höhe von Esstischen, ebenfalls schwarz.

Außerdem standen ein paar Bücherregale an den Wänden.

Meist mit Literatur über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Kräuterkunde oder Zaubertränke.

Auf dem Steinboden lagen dicke, flauschige Teppiche und in den Ecken lagen Sitzkissen, sowie Wolldecken. Alle in den Farben silber, schwarz und grün. 

An der einen Wand standen außerdem ein Theke mit Herdplatten und Spüle sowie eine Mikrowelle, eine Spülmaschine, ein Kühlschrank und ein Gefrierschrank.** (7)**

In Hängeschränken befanden sich zudem noch Vorräte und Geschirr.

Auf Harrys Frage, was das denn bedeuten würde, antwortete der Todesserspion ausweichend, dass Harry das die Schüler fragen sollte.

An die kahlen Kerkerwände hingen Wandteppiche und es gab immer mal wieder kleine Sitzecken die durch Vorhänge abgeteilt worden waren.

//Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste könnte ich  nicht glauben, dass das der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum ist.// 

Nachdem Harry sich umgesehen hatte, führte Severus Harry in sein Büro.

„Also... äh...?" Er sah Harry fragend an: „Jeremias. Jeremias Tristan Snape."

„Gut, Jeremy (Abkürzung von Jeremias)! Also, auf was du achten musst. 

Erstens, kein Kontakt zu Gryffindors. Es fällt auf und du könntest dich verplappern!

Zweitens, im Unterricht heiße ich immer noch Prof. Snape, wenn wir außerhalb des Klassenraumes miteinander reden nicht, weil man seinen eigenen Vater nicht mit Professor anredet. 

Drittens, halt dich von mir aus, aus den Streitigkeiten der Häuser raus, aber um deiner Gesundheit Willen stell dich nicht gegen die Slytherin."

Harry nickte, er verstand alles auch wenn ihm die Sache nicht behagte.

//Aber so kann ich wenigstens herausfinden, wie die Slytherins wirklich sind. Denn der Gemeinschaftsraum zeigt ja eine völlig andere Seite...//

Dann begann der Zaubertrankunterricht und Severus fing mit dem Stoff des ersten Schuljahres an. Am Ende des Tages waren sie mit dem dritten halb fertig und Harry hatte alles verstanden.

~Severus POV~

Hey, wer hätte das gedacht, Potter ist ja gar nicht so dumm wie er sich immer anstellt!

- Er blickt auf die Uhr –

Och nö, jetzt fängt gleich das Abendessen an!

Dann kann ich mir dumme Glückwünsche anhören...

... Und Potter Warnungen vor mir... Hehehe!

Die werden dumm gucken!

Besonders diese Minerva!

~Severus POV- Ende~

Severus macht sich grinsend auf den Weg in die große Halle

Als er vor der Tür der Großen Halle ankam trat aus einem Seitengang Harry auf ihn zu.

Severus sah ihn fragend an und nickte dann.

Er öffnete die Hallentür schwungvoll und ging auf den Tisch in der Mitte der Halle zu.

Hinter ihm ging im gleichen Tempo Harry. 

Er trug dasselbe wie am Morgen, nur dass das Shirt diesmal dunkelgrün war und ein Kreutz zeigte, das von einer Schlang umwickelt wurde.

Außerdem trug er einen schwarzen Umhang.

Minerva McGonagall wandte sich an Dumbledore, nachdem Severus am Tisch Platz genommen hatte.

Harry saß zwischen ihm und Remus, zu dessen Füßen ein großer schwarzer Hund lag.

Severus antwortete ruhig für den Schulleiter: „Nun, das könntest du meinen Sohn auch selbst fragen."

„S... Sohn?" 

„Ja, Madam, mein Name ist Jeremias Snape. Jeremias Tristan Snape um genau zu sein." **(8)**

Severus grinste in sich hinein. Harry spielte seine Rolle wirklich perfekt.

McGonagall lächelte Harry zu: „Sehr erfreut, Mr. Snape. Mein Name ist Minerva McGonagall und ich bin Lehrerin für Verwandlung und Hauslehrer von Gryffindor."

Sie Wandte sich an Severus. „Aber woher kommt er so plötzlich?"

Severus erzählte die Geschichte, die er und die anderen erfunden hatten und schmückte sie mit vielen ‚Ich vermute' und ‚wahrscheinlich' aus.

Die Lehrer nickten und beglückwünschten Severus und sprachen ab, wann Harry was lernen würde, da er nur noch eine Woche hatte.

Die Lehrer waren erstaunt, dass der Junge so schnell lernte. **(9)**

Er behauptete, sein Vater hätte ihm am ersten Tag schon ziemlich viel erklärt und gezeigt.

Das einzigste Fach für das er hart lernen musste war Arithmantik, das er anstatt Wahrsagen gewählt hatte.

Trotzdem lernte er auch dieses Fach schnell, da er sich ja nur darauf konzentrieren musste.

Dann kam der erste September und Severus weckte Harry.

„Aufstehen du musst noch nach London, weil Dumbledore beschlossen hat, dass du trotzdem mit dem Zug fahren sollst wenn auch ohne Gepäck."

In der letzten Woche hatte sich eine Art Freundschaft zwischen Harry und Severus aufgebaut.

Harry nickte und schlurfte in Bad.

Nach einer kalten Dusche kehrten seine Lebensgeister allmählich wieder zurück.

Er ging mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte gebunden (das eine Handtuch ist um die Hüfte gebunden. Und das andere?) zum Kleiderschrank und riss eine schwarze Hose, ein weißes Hemd, die grün-silberne Krawatten und eine Robe aus dem Schrank.

Er zog die Sachen an und nahm ein Haargummi mit dem er sich die Haare zusammen band.

Er hatte sie wachsen lassen und sie reichten inzwischen bist fast unters Ohr, sodass er sich einen Zopf binden konnte, die vorderen Strähnen, aber immer in sein Gesicht fielen.

Dann ging er zu Dumbledore in dessen Büro.

Dieser reichte ihm einen Portschlüssel mit dem er nach Kings Cross reiste.

Harry erschien mitten auf dem Bahnsteig auf den noch nicht allzu viel los war.

Leider wollte grade in dem Moment in dem er erschien ein Schüler da entlang und sie krachten zusammen.

Der andere meckerte gleich: „Kannst du nicht aufpassen, du Dummkopf?!"

Harry gab unfreundlich zurück: „Konnte ich ahnen, wo der Portschlüssel landet?"

Dann erkannte er den Jungen der ihm gegenüber auf dem Boden saß.

Draco Malfoy!

Der erkannte ebenfalls etwas und zwar, dass an der Robe des Jungen das Slytherin-Wappen angenäht war.

„Wer bist du? Ich hab dich noch nie gesehen! Meine Name ist Draco Lucius Malfoy und du?"

„Jeremias Tristan Snape. Mein Vater hat mir von dir erzählt."

„Snape? Dein Vater ist Severus Snape?"

Harry nickte und Draco meinte dann:

„Ach ja, ich erinnere mich... Dad hat Mutter so etwas erzählt... Aber ich hab nicht wirklich zugehört.... 

Dein Gepäck ist schon in Hogwarts? Warum musst du trotzdem mit dem Zug fahren?"

„Ja, ist es.... Der Schulleiter und mein Vater meinten es wäre besser, wenn ich mit den anderen Zug fahre um Anschluss zu finden..."

Der blonde Slytherin lächelte ihn an. „Willst du dich zu mir und meine Freunden ins Abteil setzten? Du bist doch auch 15?"

„Ja, gerne. Bin ich."

Harry folgte Draco ins Abteil, dass Crabbe und Goyle schon besetzt hielten.

„Darf ich vorstellen Gregory Goyle und Vincent Crabbe, nenn sie Greg und Vinc. Vinc, Greg das ist Jeremias Snape."

„Nennt mich Jerry."

Kurz darauf kam Blaise Zabini, ein schwarzhaariger Junge aus ihrem Jahrgang ebenfalls dazu.

Der Zug fuhr in Hogsmead ein und Harry stieg zusammen mit den anderen Vieren aus dem Zug.

Er sah wie Hermione und Ron Händchen haltend aus dem Zug stiegen.

//Zu freundlich wie sie an mich denken!//

Draco folgte seinem Blick. „Das waren das Ron Weasley, das Wiesel und Hermine Schlammblut Granger, Sankt-Potters beste Freunde. Wo steckt der eigentlich? Naja, egal..."

Harry nickte und dachte innerlich grinsend: //Der steht direkt neben dir!//

Die fünf Jungen stiegen in eine Kutsche und fuhren zum Schloss hoch.

Nach fünf Minuten hielt die Kutsche vor dem Schlosstor.

In der Eingangshalle trennten sie sich und Harry bog in einen Gang ein, in dem sein ‚Vater' schon auf ihn wartete.

Sie gingen in einen kleinen Raum, der, wenn er sich nicht irrte, hinter dem Lehrertisch lag und wenn man von ihm aus in die Halle sah, genau dem Slytherin-Tisch gegenüber.

Harry hörte, wie die neuen Schüler eingeteilt wurden und die Tische applaudierten.

Nachdem die Auswahl beendet war erhob sich der Schulleiter.

„Bevor das Essen beginnt möchte ich euch einen neuen Schüler vorstellen."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Severus trat mit dem Jungen heraus, in der gleichen Weise, wie schon an dem Abendessen als er den Lehrern vorgestellt worden war.

Severus lächelte ihm noch einmal zu und ging dann zum Lehrertisch, während Harry sich vor diesen stellte.

„Dies ist Jeremias Tristan Snape." Sprach der Schulleiter weiter. „Er wird in 5. Klasse von Slytherin gehen."

Er nickte Harry zu, dann durfte der neue Schüler sich an seinen Tisch setzen.

Dumbledore stellte Remus als neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vor.

Die Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs applaudierten und auch Schüler am Slytherin -Tisch. 

Unter ihnen auch Draco und seine Freunde.

Harry sah ihn verwundert an: „Ich dachte, zumindest haben die Lehrer mir das so erzählt, dass ihr Remus nicht mögt?"

„Naja, weißt du, der erste Lehrer den wir hatten war ein schwacher Feigling, der Angst vor seinem eigene Stoff hatte, der zweite war ein aufgeblasener Schwachkopf und der Lehrer im vierten Schuljahr hat mich in ein Frettchen verwandelt." Erklärte Draco: „Alles in allem war Lupin, wohl der beste, obwohl ich lieber deinen Vater als Lehrer hätte. Aber wieso nennst du Prof. Lupin beim Vornamen?"

„Naja, als ich hier ankam waren außer ihm, dem Schulleiter und meinem Vater keiner hier und da hab ich mich mit ihm angefreundet und ich darf ihn Remus nennen, solange wir nicht ihm Unterricht sind."

Draco stellte Harry außerdem den Rest seines ‚Hofstaates' vor.

Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Carina Collins und Melissa de Luca, alle vier aus der 5. Klasse, und Damian Lancester, Marco Landor und Silvia Macnair, aus der 4. Klasse.

Draco erzählte ihm von den letzten Schuljahren, die Harry nun mal aus der Sicht der Slytherins erfuhr. 

Nun verstand er manches auch besser als vorher.

**Währenddessen am Gryffindor-Tisch**

Fred und George, die ihr letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts hatten, unterhielten sich gerade darüber warum Hagrid und Snape fehlten und ob Dumbledore Snape endlich gefeuert hätte, als Ginny fragte, wo eigentlich Harry sei. Ron und Hermine unterbrachen ihre Knutscherei und sahen sich erschrocken um. „Den hatten wir total vergessen..." 

Die anderen nickten, keinem war Harrys Abwesenheit aufgefallen, doch jetzt wurde getuschelt.

Ginny dachte währenddessen über den neuen Schüler nach.

Sie wunderte ich, dass Harry verschwand und gleichzeitig der neue Schüler auftauchte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. 

So ein Unsinn, das war doch bloß Zufall.

Nach dem Essen ging Harry mit den Slytherins in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er fragte Pansy wozu denn die Küche da sei und sie erklärte.

„Es macht uns Spaß zusammen zu kochen und gemeinsam zu essen und so können wir uns nachmittags auch mal Tee machen, oder so...

Da es in Hogwarts keinen Strom gibt und elektrische Geräte nicht funktionieren, hat Prof. Snape sie verzaubert, sodass sie trotzdem laufen.

Harry nickte. 

Sie sprachen noch über dies und jenes und Harry erzählte seinen neuen Freunden, dass es für die Klassen ab der Dritten ‚Duellieren' als neues Unterrichtsfach geben würde, welches von Severus und Remus unterrichtet werden würde, was die anderen Schüler erst morgen erfahren würden, bis Harry todmüde ins Bett ging.

Er zog sich noch um und putzte die Zähne, dann fiel er in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

Den hatte er auch nötig, denn am nächsten Tag warte Ärger auf ihn...

**(1) **Ist lateinisch und heißt übersetzt ‚Bücher und Buchstaben'.

**(2) **Hilfe, meine Charas werden alle OOC.

**(3) **Severus will keinen falschen Namen nennen, aber den, den Harry sich ausgesucht hat, hat er noch nicht gehört.

**(4) **Ich liebe Beschreibungen von Kleidung.****

**(5) **Beschreibungen von Räumen ebenfalls.****

**(6) **Ich finde es süß, wenn sie sich Streiten.****

**(7) **Die Erklärung dazu kommt später.****

**(8) **Achtung: Schleimspur!****

**(9) **Wie kommt das bloß?****


End file.
